


Purr

by Felisorablue



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Airports, Angst, Aquariums, Cat!George, Clay | Dream is So Whipped (Video Blogging RPF), Cuddling, Dogboy!Dream, Dream is consistently gay panicking, Happy Ending, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No beta we die like illiterates, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Simp Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Starbucks Coffee, but like on accident, catboy!George, dog!dream, dream pines a lot, george is sleepy, gogy is Sassy, might be nsfw later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: Dream has never heard George purr.He’s heard all his other cat hybrid friends purr. Some are quiet and steady, while others are bumbling and loud like a motor running.But he’s never even heard a whisper of a purr from George.Nothing.He turns to look at George, sitting across the table from him with his hands wrapped around his drink. He looks happy, delighted even. But he isn’t purring.Dream decides there and then- despite everything in his head telling him no, not to cross the line, not to risk it, not to play the game because he might lose and lose badly- that he’s going to do everything in his power to make George purr during his visit.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 276





	Purr

**Author's Note:**

> eyyyyy waddup. My first fic for dnf -even tho ive got hella ideas already drafted for more fics ;) I was inspired by [this art!](https://twitter.com/cryptobonee/status/1351624457119526920?s=11) Go and check that out!! Its V High Quality. 
> 
> lol i wrote this in one go and didnt beta read it so if ya notice any major fuck ups tell me, yea? cool.

Dream waits impatiently at the gate of the Orlando airport, scanning his eyes over every tired looking passenger that wanders out. Every cat hybrid he sees, every pointed ear and gently flicking tail, makes his heart bounce like a ball going down stairs. But not one person is the _right_ one. 

He’s looking for dark espresso brown ears, not long haired grey ones that flick impatiently in the passenger checkout line. He’s looking for a soft dark brown tail that always waves with mischief when its owner has a plan, clear to see over a webcam, not a calico one that seems to drag behind as Dream’s eyes track yet another passenger that walks past him. 

The crown gradually thins and Dream’s stomach twists. He said he was on this flight, where is-

And then he sees him, trailing behind a couple of dog hybrids.

George.

His ears look even softer in person, his brown hair gently parting around them as he rubs his eyes sleepily. The light blue sweater he wears is rumpled, like it's been slept in, and one of the straps of his carry-on backpack has slid halfway down one of his shoulders. 

Dream’s tail immediately starts going a million miles a minute, and his floppy ears do their best to perk up. 

“George!”

Tired brown eyes meet electric green ones and both pairs widen in twin delight, mixed with nerves.

Dream grins wide. He nearly trips on his own feet as they carry him as fast as they dare go towards George, who stands and stares at him with wide eyes, like he’s the only thing in the world. One of his hands drifts upwards, reaching as Dream rushes forward, like he’s trying to drag him towards him.

As soon as Dream gets close enough to reach him, he sweeps George off of his feet, into his arms. George squeals as Dream laughs his tea kettle laugh, spinning them around. 

“I can’t believe you’re finally here, George!,” Dream gleefully exclaims, still holding George suspended off the ground, his arms wrapped around his waist.

George smiles down at him. “I kinda can’t either.”

Dream sets him gently down on the ground, making sure he’s found his feet before fully releasing him. “You still need to get your bags from the baggage claim, right? Don’t tell me that little carry-on is the only thing you have.”

George rolls his eyes. Even tired, he still has the energy to be sassy. “Of course not, I’ve got a suitcase.” He looks around slowly, eyes bleary. “Uh, where is the bag claim?”

Dream feels his heart melt. Seeing George so sleepy, small and ruffled after traveling hours just to come and see him, makes something immensely warm bloom in his chest and spread across his body.

It’s not a feeling he’s unfamiliar with. George has a special place in his heart, and has for a while now. But he’s okay with just being friends. 

That’s better than nothing, anyway. And he _won’t_ be risking that just because George is close enough to touch now, close enough to whisper everything to him without the crackle of a microphone, close enough to bury his sensitive nose into those dark brown locks and breath in the smell of comfort.

Nope. No, absolutely not, he’s not going down that path. Not even if George’s hand is close enough to his that he could just reach his fingers out a little and intertwine them, enclosing George’s small pale hands in his own larger suntanned ones. 

He blinks, pulling himself back to reality. “Uh, I think I saw the baggage claim sign back down this way.” He points in the direction from which he came. 

George nods silently and starts walking in that direction, hiding a yawn behind a hand. Dream obediently follows him, tail swaying happily behind him. 

George shifts closer to Dream as they walk, taking advantage of his superior height to hide from passengers rushing by them with their suitcases wobbling unsteadily behind them in their haste. 

“Rush hour, I guess,” Dream comments with a snort as George dodges yet another person, a bull hybrid who’s beanie dangles precariously off their horns. 

George sniffs, pulling his tail protectively towards himself. “Sucks for them, but I would like to keep my tail in one piece. Did you see the goat hybrid back there? Their horns came _this_ close to spearing through my ear!”

Dream wheezes, imaging George all puffed up and hissing at the frazzled looking ram hybrid that had passed them a while ago, her kids in tow. “She had horn tops on! Your ears would be fine. And she was like, a good five feet away from you.”

“Whatever…,” George mutters, his ear flicking as his cheeks turned a flattering light pink. 

Dream chuckles, looking up again to find the lit-up baggage claim sign, and was glad to see that it was right in front of them. 

“Here, just turn this corner. The claim should be- aha! Here.”

The round conveyor belts circle lazily, various suitcases and duffle bags and everything in between laying lopsided on it, waiting to be picked up. George immediately heads for a dark blue suitcase with a sparkly white ribbon tied around the handle and begins trying to pull it off of the conveyor. 

Operative word ‘trying’, as Dream watches him struggle in vain and slowly be pulled along with it, trailing after it but not letting go. 

Dream can’t help but laugh at his friend’s predicament, even when George turns to glare over his shoulder at him. 

George pulls at it again, fruitlessly. “Dream, help me!”

Still wheezing, Dream comes to stand at George’s side, expecting him to move over to let him pick up the suitcase. But George holds fast to it, so Dream sucks in a short breath, tells his weak heart to shut up, and leans against George to wrap his hand around the handle. 

Their contact sends fire through his skin, unbelievably warm where their sides are pressed together. Dream was right- his hand dwarfs George’s, as they both hold onto the handle of the suitcase and pull it off of the conveyor belt. Only once it’s steady on the ground, does Dream force himself to remove his hand from where it encompases’s George’s, praying that his hand isn’t actually as sweaty as he thinks it is. 

He looks at George, whose cheeks are flushed a delightful pink. Dream raises an eyebrow. If wrestling a suitcase off of a conveyor belt was enough of a workout to make him flush that much, they really should work on his fitness…

“Is that it? You ready to go?”

George nods, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip. Dream would be lying if he didn’t look a little bit too long at the glossy sheen it left on George’s lips.

Dream spins on his heel, pointing dramatically to the exit. “Home bound then! My car is parked in the garage, so it should be pretty close to this. Not a long walk.”

George yawns again, his sharp canines flashing white from under his lips. “M’kay.”

Before George gets a chance, Dream grabs his suitcase and starts walking, glancing behind him to make sure George is following. 

Which he isn’t. 

He stands there in the pale yellow airport lights with his eyes closed, like he’s sleeping standing up. Dream’s heart does something weird. He ignores it. 

“George, you comin’? The garage is this way.”

George barely opens his eyes and grumbles. “I know, but ‘m sleepy. Jus’ gimmie a minute.”

“If I give you a minute, you’ll fall asleep. Come on, we’re almost there.”

George huffs, shutting his eyes again. 

“Don’t make me carry you there.”

 _That_ gets his attention. “You wouldn’t.”

Dream grins. “Don’t tempt me.

They stare at each other for a long moment until Dream takes a daring step towards him with his arms out and George jumps into action, moving swiftly past him with a sly smile on his face.

Dream rolls his eyes and follows with a smile on his face.

\-----

By the time that they make it to the parking garage, whatever energy briefly captured George in that mock-game of tag has fully evaporated, leaving him swaying on his feet. Dream basically has to drag him to the car, a strong arm around George’s shoulders so he doesn’t fall over his own feet. 

As soon as they get to Dream’s car, he opens the back door and carefully lowers George onto the back seat. George mumbles something about safety, but Dream reassures him.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll drive carefully. You’ll be fine.”

George hums and curls up as best he can across the seats, his tail coming up to wrap around his own waist, eyes closing. His hands curl into loose fists by his face and he nuzzles into the leather of the seat, his semi-conscious brain trying to get comfortable. 

Dream promised himself he would be careful. Promised himself he wouldn’t cross any lines, wouldn’t even let himself close to doing so. But this taps at something fragile in his chest, every one of George’s sleepy inhales sucking the oxygen out of his own lungs. He tries to turn away so he can put the suitcase into the trunk, but seeing George so trusting, vulnerable, and in Dream’s care is-

Well.

In an impulsive moment, Dream pulls off his sweatshirt and goes around the other side of the car. He carefully opens the door and balls the sweatshirt up, doing the best he can to make it resemble a pillow. He reaches down towards George’s head and then hesitates. 

There’s a line here somewhere, one that he simply _cannot_ cross, but if he tiptoes just right, maybe…?

His hand comes to George’s head, fingertips brushing against his silky hair. He gently, carefully, oh so carefully, cradles George’s head in his hand as he slides his sweatshirt into place. He tells his hands to stop shaking as he lowers George’s head back down, coming to rest on his sweatshirt like something precious on a velvet pillow. 

He doesn’t realise he was holding his breath until he exhales. 

And then sharply inhales it back in when George murmurs in his sleep and turns his head to press his nose into Dream’s sweatshirt, a hand coming up to twine his pale fingers into the green fabric. 

Dream’s heart races, thundering in his ears. 

_The line, the line, don’t cross it,_ **_don’t_ **

Dream rips himself away and shoves his traitorous heart into his stomach, swallowing against the golf ball in his throat. He closes both car doors and loads the suitcase into the truck in silence, pausing only to wipe the sweat from his hands onto his jeans. 

He doesn’t look at George as he gets into the driver's seat and starts the car, backing out of the parking spot with ease. 

He tells himself that he won’t think about it while he drives home.

But he knows that’s a lie, even before he gets onto the first street.

\-----

After what feels like both decades and a single second, they’re home. Dream pulls into his driveway, and turns off the car with a sigh. He’s about to get out when he hears George shift.

“Dream?”

Oh, now _that’s_ dangerous. 

Hearing his own name come out of George’s mouth like that, raspy and quiet with sleep, makes his ears perk up and his tail wag, even though his heart is trying to beat itself in a race based on how fast it's going. 

He swallows all that down, and forces his voice to come out steady.

“We’re home, George, time to wake up.”

He’s met with a quiet grumble, but can see George sitting up and rubbing his eyes in his car mirror. 

“Still tired?”

“Mhm.”

Dream hops out of the driver's seat and opens the door for George, but just as he does so, George goes to lean back against the very same door.

As soon as George realises that he’s falling backwards and not resting on something solid, he lets out a short yowl, arms flailing. Dream, having moved to lug the suitcase out of the trunk, immediately dives towards George, narrowly catching him by the shoulders.

They freeze in stunned silence for a moment, both panting, George staring wide eyed up at Dream. His tail is fluffed up. 

“Shit, what the hell.”

George snorts. “Great start to my visit. At least I’m awake now.”

Dream blinks down at him before wheezing out a laugh, his tail beginning to wag again. 

“That’s true! But god, that was dumb.”

He helps George right himself, both of them giggling at the absurdity of the situation, and goes back to the trunk to fetch the suitcase. He pops the extendable handle out and starts walking towards the house, the wheels occasionally catching on the pebbles in the walking path. 

When Dream stops by the front door and starts fumbling with the keys, George clears his throat from where he stands behind him.

“So, it's still pretty early, right?”

Dream glances back at him. “Yeah, why?”

George tilts his head, narrowing his eyes in thought. “Since I’m awake now, would it make sense to go and- ugh, I can’t believe I’m suggesting this- make use of the daylight?”

Dream stares at George like he’s grown a second head. “Who are you and what have you done with George?”

George rolls his eyes, tail flicking. “Ha ha, you ass. I just figured, like, if I stay awake during the day time here, it’ll help with the jetlag.”

The front door opens with a click, finally, and Dream pushes it open, welcoming the blast of conditioned air. His tail starts wagging and he pulls George’s suitcase inside after him. 

“You were so tired at the airport literally like thirty minutes ago, what happened?”

George huffs, flicking an ear. “Well, I slept in the car, and plus, you just gave me a heart attack with the car door thing!”

Dream snorts. “Oh, so now you’re all ready and raring to go, huh?”

“Bet.”

“I don’t believe you.”

George momentarily pins his ears before flicking them back forward. “Well, I guess I’ll just sleep through my entire visit then, don’t mind me.”

He begins walking past Dream, nose in the air, until starts whining. 

“Noooo, George, spend time with me, we’ll go out, fine.”

George stops walking, but keeps his back to Dream. “Hmm, convince me.”

George’s tail flicks and Dream responds with a wag of his own. Now that he knows George is playing, he feels better. 

“How about Starbucks? That’ll help keep you awake.”

A sly smile slowly creeps it's way onto George’s face, and Dream’s tail starts wagging faster.

“Hmph, fine.” George dramatically sticks his nose in the air, pretending to still be miffed. 

Dream pushes the suitcase further into the house and goes over to the coat hangers, where a backpack hangs. He fetches his wallet from inside and turns back to George, tail wagging.

“Ready to go!”

George gawks at him. “What, now?”

“Well, yeah. Might as well.” He grins wickedly. “Unless you’re forfeiting.”

“F- I didn’t know this was a competition.”

Dream cackles. “Of course it is, are you kidding?” He pauses. “Unless you don’t want it to be.”

George shrugs. “I literally don’t care, unless I win something.”

“Hm. How about...whoever falls asleep first tonight has to pay for whatever we do tonight?”

George looks scandalized. “What?? No! That’s literally not fair at all, I’m the one who’s jetlagged!”

“Fine, fine. Then, uh, who ever can keep the other awake tonight wins?,” Dream tries.

“Why are all of these about sleep? I’m automatically at a disadvantage.”

Dream waves a hand, walking towards the still-open door. “Oh, forget it. We’ll come up with something along the way then.”

George shrugs, following him out. “Sure.”

“First stop, Starbucks? There’s one close to here,” Dream asks as he gets into the driver's seat again, turning to look at George. 

George clicks in his seatbelt. “That sounds fine.” His voice is passive, but Dream can tell by how his ears perk up that he’s excited. He always gets the creamiest drink- which of course Dream has memorized. Not that he would admit that out loud.

He starts the car and pulls onto the road before turning to George again. 

“Hey, how about you look up other stuff to do in the area. We can go there after Starbucks.”

George blinks, eyebrows raising in mild surprise. “Okay, I guess, but- are we really gonna be out of the house that much today?”

Dream snorts. “Well, yeah. We might not have figured out an actual challenge, but if we make plans and stuff, it’ll eventually come together, so we should give it as much of a chance as possible!”

George lets out a small laugh, shaking his head. “You’re ridiculous, why am I friends with you.”

He pulls out his phone anyways though, and starts searching for things to do.

Dream stubbornly ignores the dip in his stomach that mysteriously appeared after George said ‘friend’. 

“Oh, here! There’s an aquarium, it says it opened recently? Do you know anything about it?”

Dream hums, glancing over at George. “Not really, but I heard about it. My parents went, they said it was good. You wanna check it out?”

George nods enthusiastically, eyes shining. “Absolutely! Is that even a question?"

 _He looks adorable when he’s excited._

Dream scolds himself- _don't go down that path-_ and refocuses on the road. 

Or attempts too anyways, struggling when George starts absentmindedly talking about his favourite aquarium back in England, a contented smile stretching across his face as he tells Dream about all the interesting types of fish and something about a shark. His face glows as he goes on about the different tanks and water parameters for the different creatures there, and how admirable it is that nature somehow maintains all these different habitats on it's own with ease, leaving humans and hybrids to scramble and try to replicate the delicate balances. 

He uses his hands as he talks, expressing with his body what he can’t with his words, full of the emotion that he has trouble saying out loud. 

He is the sun, so bright and warm that Dream nearly can’t stand it, has to grip the steering wheel tight enough to make his knuckles white just so he doesn’t reach out and touch the star next to him, burning bright enough to outshine everything else in his world, in his universe. 

All he sees is George, everywhere. In every color, in every season, in every cloud and puddle and leaf. 

It's like he’s going crazy or something. 

He resists the urge to slap himself across the face purely for the fact that it would look weird.

“Oh, is that it there?”

He’s pulled back by George’s question, and follows where his finger is pointing. The Starbucks shop stands on the corner of the street welcomingly. 

_Did I actually almost miss that? God, I’m in way too deep._

He pulls the carl into the Starbucks parking lot and George jumps out first, trotting towards the door, his tail waving happily behind him. Dream pretends to rustle around in the middle console, searching for something, when really he’s giving himself a pep talk on the fact that he’s got to _calm the hell down and pull himself together._

“Come on, Clay,” he mutters to himself. He figures using his real name might pull him harshly back to earth. It just reminds him that George calls him Dream and how good that name sounds coming from his mouth. He slaps a palm to his forehead. “Get your shit together!!”

“Dream, are you coming or what?”

He looks up to see George waiting at the front door for him. 

He swallows, firmly putting his dumb feelings in a box and shoving them to the back of his mind. “Uh, yeah! Be right there.”

He closes up the car and joins George at the door, following him into the cafe. 

“Welcome!,” chimes a friendly looking deer hybrid girl from the counter, smoothing her green uniform down. “Let me know when you’re ready to order.”

Dream nods and looks up at the board. He doesn’t go to Starbucks often, so everything is utterly unfamiliar to him. George, on the other hand, knows the menu like the back of his hand. Actually, he probably knows it even better than that.

“George, what do you recommend I get?”

George looks up at him- starkly reminding Dream of their height difference ( _shut up, brain, not the time)_ \- and raises an eyebrow. 

“What, you want me to pick for you?”

Dream shrugs. “Surprise me.”

George smirks. “That’s risky, you sure you want to trust me with all that power?”

“Do your worse. You won’t.”

“Ha, you asked for it. Go find a table or something, you don’t get to know what you’re getting.”

Dream laughs but obeys and watches as George walks up to the counter to order, waving at the deer girl to get her attention. From their table, Dream can see George gesture at him with a mischievous grin and the staff member’s eyes widen before she smiles and nods with a giggle. George leans forward to whisper something into the girl’s fuzzy deer ear and Dream looks away. 

He isn’t feeling jealous, not at all. Definitely not.

He hears the girl laugh and pretends not to hear it, picking up a napkin from the dispenser on the table and studying it like it's the most interesting thing around. 

Finally, he hears footsteps coming towards him and looks up to see George smiling as he approaches their table.

“So, how awful is my fate?”

George rolls his eyes. “Not. I think you’ll actually like this one.”

Dream looks sideways at him skeptically. 

George sighs with a smile. “Just wait, you’ll see.”

“Whatever. So, where is this aquarium?”

“It's pretty close, I think.” George pulls his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it before he flips the screen around to show Dream. “It says it's right here.”

Dream studies the map on the screen. “Oh, yeah, I know where that is! That’s easy.”

Before George can reply, their drinks are called.  
“Two drinks for, uhm, Dream?”

Dream looks at George with a raised eyebrow and gets one in return.

“What? I paid, you go get them.”

When Dream doesn’t move, George reaches across the table to shove at his chest. Lightning sparks from where they touch and Dream’s heart stutters. 

_fuck._

“Fine! Fine, yes, ok!”

Dream jumps up, hoping that his face only feels warm and isn’t actually as red as he thinks it is.

He approaches the counter for the drinks and picks them up to see what they are. One is some kind of caramel cream thing with, no doubt, a monstrous amount of sugar in it. But the other doesn’t have a label on it.

He waves at the deer girl. “Pardon me, but this one doesn’t have a label on it?”

She giggles as she bounces back over to the counter. “Haha, don’t worry about it. I promise its tasty. One of our most popular ones! And your boyfriend over there said he wanted to surprise you, so I can’t tell you either.”

_Boyfriend?_

The word makes his ears ring. 

“Oh.”

Oblivious, the girl smiles at him. “I hope you enjoy it!”

_Boyfriend._

He stares at the cup in his hands, frozen. The girl walks away to tend to another customer, leaving him alone. 

Boyfriend? Did George say that to her, or is she just assuming? 

He understands how she could assume, but if George really did say that, what…

_What the hell am I supposed to do with that information???_

“Dream, they’re supposed to be drunk while they’re hot, y’know.”

He looks up to find George looking at him, his head tilted to the side and his lips painted into a teasing smile. 

“Uh. Right.”

_Boyfriend._

Dream walks back over to their table and puts their drinks down. George immediately reaches for his with needy hands and pokes a straw through the top. He takes a sip and lets out a long hum that without too much imagination could be something else.

“Try yours, I wanna know what you think.”

Dream stares down at his drink and picks up his straw. He’s got a feeling like it’ll taste like nothing. The only taste in his mouth is something sour and sweet and bitter and something that he both never wants to think about and wants to think about for every moment for the rest of his life.

_Boyfriend._

He takes a sip and chocolate blooms across his tongue, followed by sweet peppermint. He blinks. 

George grins at him from across the table. “Did I get it? What do you think?”

“Uh.” Dream licks his lips, dragging his brain back to the land of the reasonable. “I like it, it's good.” 

“Ha, yes! I win.”

Dream immediately straightens. _That_ gets his ears to perk up. 

“Wait, what? We didn’t agree on a competition.”

George flicks an ear. “Not officially, but we agreed there would be one. And I’ve got it- whoever gets the other person to admit they like something they thought they didn’t gets a point and whoever has the most points at the end of the day wins.”

Dream snorts. “Wait, so basically whoever makes the other one more happy wins?”

“That _isn’t_ what I said,” George says with a glare, “but if that’s what makes you agree to doing this, then ok, whatever.”

A voice in the back of Dream’s head whispers something about lines, but he ignores it. 

“Fine. You’re on.”

George reaches out a hand and they shake on it. 

“Anyways, do you want to take these to go or stay here until we finish them?,” Dream asks. “No pressure, I’m fine either way.”

George hums. “Well, it's kinda nice sitting here, and we aren’t in a rush, so.”

Dream agrees with a hum, sitting back in his seat. He lets his eyes roam across the cafe, casually people watching. There are several hybrids about, with various features and mixes of species. 

But his eyes catch on one couple. 

Two women, a dog hybrid and a cat hybrid, sitting next to each other with their hands together on the table. Judging by the golden bands on their fingers, Dream assumes they’re married to each other. A tall cup sits on the table in front of them, a light caramel brown liquid topped with a very generous tower of cream. The dog hybrid woman takes a spoon from their shared drink and lifts it to her wife’s lips, who happily takes it. 

It's nothing out of the ordinary, except for one thing that makes Dream freeze in place.  
One sound. 

The cat woman is _purring._

That’s not anything special. Every cat hybrid purrs when they’re happy.

But that’s the issue.

Dream has never heard _George_ purr. 

He’s heard all his other cat hybrid friends purr. Some are quiet and steady, while others are bumbling and loud like a motor running. 

But he’s never even heard a whisper of a purr from George.

Nothing.

He turns to look at George, sitting across the table from him with his hands wrapped around his drink. He looks happy, delighted even. But he isn’t purring. 

_Well._

Dream decides there and then- despite everything in his head telling him no, not to cross the line, not to risk it, not to play the game because he might lose and lose badly- that he’s going to do everything in his power to make George purr during his visit. 

Even if there are risks. 

The reward might be better.

**Author's Note:**

> sup fuckers  
> after writing this chapter i remembered that neither of them like coffee or tea and dream doesnt like chocolate that much so im just gonna ignore that cus this is an au lolllllll.  
> leave some comments if ya want, i love getting those
> 
> If ya wanna chat, you can find me on twitter [Lynxkay](https://twitter.com/LynxKay) or on tumblr [Coffeewhisker](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coffeewhisker) which is my fandom side or  
> [Felisorablue](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/felisorablue) which is my main.  
> I don't bite so come say hello, ey?


End file.
